1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable storage device capable of being disassembled easily, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device capable of being assembled without screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have to take apart computers when replacing broken components or upgrading instruments inside the computer. So computers capable of being disassembled easily are necessary. It is also inconvenient for users to disassemble a storage device such as a hard disk from a computer.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating assembling a hard disk 15 into a computer 10 in the prior art. The computer 10 includes a housing 11 similar to rectangular shape, a power supply 12 installed on the right rear side inside the housing 11, an optical disk drive fixture 13 installed on the right front side inside the housing 11, and a hard disk fixture 14 installed under the optical disk drive fixture 13 inside the housing 11. The hard disk fixture 14 includes a plurality of fixing holes 17 on both the left and right sides. The hard disk 15 can be placed inside the housing 11 from the front, rear, or top sides of the housing 11. The hard disk 15 includes a plurality of tapped holes 16 on both the left and right sides. The hard disk 15 can be fixed on the hard disk fixture 14 by screwing the tapped holes 16 and the fixing holes 17.
Before users assemble the hard disk 15 from the computer 10, they have to disassemble an optical disk drive first and then loosen screws on both the left and right sides of the hard disk fixture 14. Because the inner space of the computer 10 is limited, it is difficult to disassemble the hard disk 15. Some hard disks are placed inside the housing 11 from the rear side of the housing 11, so that the power supply 12 has to be disassembled before disassembling the hard disk 15. Disassembling the power supply 12 is even more difficult than disassembling the optical disk drive. No matter where the hard disk 15 is placed inside the housing 11, it is difficult to screw the hard disk 15 in using the limited space inside the housing 11.
For solving the above-mentioned problem, there are many kinds of mechanisms of portable storage devices in the market. For example, Taiwan patent no. 1259449 discloses a portable storage device capable of being assembled conveniently. However, it still needs to screw components of the portable storage device resulting in difficulty of assembly and increase of labor hour of assembly.